Pequeño Sádico
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Hay ciertas actitudes que deberían desaparecer al crecer...o al menos es una esperanza. 1859 Haya-kun y Hibari resolviendo situaciones de la vida ¿cotidiana?


Holas! Si se preguntan porque publico esto en vez de otro capítulo de mi historia principal, es porque no tengo ideas -.- En fin, me vino un ataque de inspiración, una idea loca llevo a otra idea aún más loca y no pude evitar escribir esto XD, no creo que sea mi mejor trabajo y tampoco creo que pueda considerarse gracioso pero ahí va.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

**

* * *

**

**Pequeño Sádico**

En la cocina de la base subterránea de la familia Vongola, la más poderosa de las familias de la mafia, el silencio y la tensión se podían cortar con un cuchillo. Sentados a la mesa de brazos cruzados, frente a frente, dos hombres se miraban fijamente como si se encontraran en algún tipo de duelo, azul contra verde, sin querer darle al otro la posibilidad de ganar. Un inofensivo papel, que parecía la causa de todo, se encontraba sobre la mesa, en medio de ambos. El peliplata fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Irás tú- dijo a modo de orden, más serio que nunca.

- No-respondió tajante el pelinegro.

- Es tu obligación.

- También la tuya.

- Siempre soy yo el que va, ahora es tu turno.

- ¿Sólo porque esta vez es diferente? Si fuera otra premiación estarías en primera fila.

- ¿Y tú no? Di lo que quieras pero tú también estás ahí sin falta para verlo, aunque te quedes atrás con tu aire antisocial para no sentarte con el resto.

- No me gusta mezclarme con herbívoros.

- ¿Eso es lo que le enseñas?- empezaba a levantar la voz.

- Que comparta mis opiniones no es mi culpa.

Hayato tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando calmarse, quería resolver esto rápido y gritar no llevaría a nada.

- Tú causaste esto, tú irás.

- Yo no hice nada.

- ¡Tú le diste esa tonfa!

- Sólo fue una pequeña ayuda, él siguió su instinto y supo que hacer.

- ¡¿Instinto? ¡Tiene 6 años, por Dios! ¡Tú le metiste todas esas ideas en la cabeza! ¡¿No podías esperar al menos hasta que terminara la primaria?- gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

- No, como el futuro presidente del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori, debe empezar a entrenar sus habilidades desde ahora para manejar la escuela con mano de hierro cuando llegue el momento.- declaró con una seriedad intimidante.

- ¡¿Y tenía que empezar golpeando a la mitad de los niños de su salón?

- Si los herbívoros pueden servir de entrenamiento, que lo hagan.- mencionó con una sonrisa prepotente.

- ...Estás orgulloso de esto ¿cierto?

- No tengo porque negarlo.

Hayato respiró profundamente de nuevo, intentando controlar las ganas de arrojar dinamita a diestra y siniestra. Sabía que pelear con él era una pérdida de tiempo, sobretodo cuando eso incluía a su querida Namimori. Se levantó lentamente de su silla y tomó la citación para padres que había enviado el director del colegio, poniéndola justo frente a Hibari con un golpe que hizo temblar la mesa.

- El director te espera mañana temprano, ve y arregla el asunto si tan orgulloso estás Kyoya.- dijo intentando cortar el asunto- Pensándolo bien, probablemente lo asustes tanto que lo olvidará todo...aunque eso no estaría tan mal- terminó con la mirada pensativa, considerando realmente la idea.

- Ves, te dije que no era gran cosa, no sé porque haces tanto alboroto- mencionó aburrido.

- ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota! Sigo sin aprobar su comportamiento, pero creo que solucionaremos esto más rápido si eres tú el que va a encargarse.

- ¿Quieres que me "encargue" del herbívoro del director?

- ¡No! ¡No de esa forma! Ahórrate tu lado psicópata, sólo quiero que cumplas con tu responsabilidad y hables con él...quizás asustándolo un poco ¡pero sólo un poco! Como sea, ya no quiero más problemas así que sólo ve y arréglalo.

Hibari le lanzó una mirada glacial, de esas que hace tiempo habían dejado de tener efecto sobre el peliplata. No le gustaba recibir órdenes. El otro sólo lo ignoró y se dio medio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

- Si voy ¿dejarás que se quede con la tonfa?- tenía que asegurarse de que no se la quitaría esta vez.

Hayato se quedó congelado en su sitio. Estaba bromeando ¿cierto?

Pero la mirada de Kyoya decía que hablaba completamente en serio.

- Es más inofensiva que la dinamita después de todo.

_¡¿Inofensivo? ¿Puede algo ser inofensivo en manos de estos dos?_ El pobre italiano sólo pudo tomar otra gran bocanada de aire.

- Primero, yo no dejo que toque mi dinamita y segundo... – un suspiro- De acuerdo, si arreglas todo este desastre y mantienes limpio su historial puede quedarse con ese objeto del demonio ¡siempre y cuando no vuelva a llevarlo a la escuela!

- Lo haré- declaró Kyoya con una sonrisa escalofriante que hizo a Hayato sentir pena por el pobre director,...pero no la suficiente.

Salió de la cocina esperando sólo que a Kyoya no se le pasara la mano y terminara empeorando todo. No que él hubiera sido un alumno modelo o que le diera demasiada importancia a esas cosas, pero era preferible ahorrarse los problemas ahora y preocuparse sólo por los que, estaba seguro, vendrían después. Aún así, con las altas notas de su hijo, dudaba que se atrevieran siquiera a suspenderlo.

Un llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a Lambo huir frente a él cubriéndose la cabeza mientras lloraba. No necesito esperar mucho para ver que quien lo perseguía era un pequeño de cabello plata y profundos ojos azules que llevaba su nuevo "juguete" en la mano mientras sonreía macabramente.

Suspiró. Aunque Lambo le llevara cerca de diez años de diferencia no podía culparlo por correr. Su hijo había heredado la monstruosa fuerza de su otro padre a pesar de que para todos pareciera tan angelical e inofensivo con ese exótico y mágico contraste entre sus ojos y cabello. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa orgullosa se le asomó en el rostro. La base se había vuelto un caos desde que su hijo empezó a caminar y a veces se volvía tan revoltoso como él mismo cuando era joven, pero al menos había heredado su sentido del deber y sabía cuando debía comportarse.

Estaba seguro de que algún día sería el miembro más fuerte, inteligente y leal que Vongola pudiera tener. Kyoya y él se encargarían de eso.

* * *

Y bien? Necesito su opinión sobre esto. ¿Qué les pareció el chibi de Haya-kun y Hibari? Cuando me lo imagine no pude evitar conmoverme y escribir sobre él *_* ¡Es tan cute! Mi imaginación fue a ponerlos en situaciones cotidianas, luego mezcladas con situaciones paternales y al final resulto esto. uuU

Como sea, al menos dejenme un review, acepto desde tomates hasta bombas XD

Ciao!


End file.
